thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is the second installment of The Hobbit trilogy and the second film (chronlogicallY) in the Middle-earth saga. Plot summary "From Academy Award®-winning filmmaker Peter Jackson comes “The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug,” the second in a trilogy of films adapting the enduringly popular masterpiece The Hobbit, by J.R.R. Tolkien. The three films tell a continuous story set in Middle-earth 60 years before “The Lord of the Rings,” which Jackson and his filmmaking team brought to the big screen in the blockbuster trilogy that culminated with the Oscar®-winning “The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.” “The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug” continues the adventure of the title character Bilbo Baggins as he journeys with the Wizard Gandalf and thirteen Dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield, on an epic quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor. Having survived the beginning of their unexpected journey, the Company continues East, encountering along the way the skin-changer Beorn and a swarm of giant Spiders in the treacherous forest of Mirkwood. After escaping capture by the dangerous Wood-elves, the Dwarves journey to Lake-town, and finally to the Lonely Mountain itself, where they must face the greatest danger of all — a creature more terrifying than any other; one which will test not only the depth of their courage but the limits of their friendship and the wisdom of the journey itself — the Dragon Smaug." -Official summary on One Ring.net. Cast members * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield * Ian McKellan as Gandalf the Grey * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Dean O'Gorman as Fili * Aidan Turner as Kíli * John Callen as Óin * Peter Hambleton as Glóin * Jed Brophy as Nori * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Adam Brown as Ori * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Luke Evans as Bard * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Ryan Gage as Alfrid lickspittle * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Manu Bennett as Azog * Lawrence Makoare as Bolg * Ben Mitchell as Narzug * Stephen Ure as Fimbul * Craig Hall as Galion * Robin Kerr as Elros * Eli Kent as Lethuin * Simon London as Feren * Luke Evans as Girion * Brian Sergent as Spiders * Peter Vere-Jones * Benedict Cumberbatch as Necromancer * Mark Mitchenson as Braga * Kelly Kilgour as Soury * Sarah Peirse as Hilda Blanca * Nick Blake as Percy * Dallas Barnett as Bill Ferny Sr. * Matt Smith as Squint * Katie Jackson as Betsy Butterbur * Richard Whiteside as Butterbur Snr. * Greg Ellis as Net Mender * Ray Henwood as Old Fisherman * Tim Gordon as Stallkeeper * Jabez Olssen as Fish Monger * Stephen Colbert as Lake-town Spies * Evelyn McGee * Stephen Colbert * Peter Colbert * Norman Kali * Carter Nixon * Zane Weiner * Allan Smith as Orc Underling Appearances *Glóin *Hilda Bianca *Khamul (Mentioned only) *Kili *Lakemen *Legolas *Lethuin *Master of Lake-town *Narzug *Necromancer *Nori *Óin *Ori *Percy *Radagast *Sigrid *Smaug *Squint *Tauriel *Tilda *Oakenshield|Thorin II Oakenshield *Thrain (Extended Edition only) *Thranduil *Thror (Mentioned only) *Witch-king of Angmar (Mentioned only)}} Differences from Film * Beorn is introduced to Bilbo and the dwarves the day they arrive while they are introduced to Beorn the day after. * Bard smuggles them into Lake-town rather than being introduced to the Dwarves and Bilbo after ''Smaug is killed. Bard has two daughters instead of one son. His daughters are named Sigrid and Tilda due to the lack of female characters. In the books, he is only known to have a son named Bain. * There are three original characters added into the series: Sigrid, Tilda and Tauriel. This is due to a lack of female characters * Legolas appears in the films, but doesn't appear in the books until ''The Fellowship of the Ring. Videos Trailers The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug - Official Teaser Trailer -HD- The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug - Sneak Peek -HD- The Hobbit- Desolation of Smaug Trailer -2 2013 Movie - Official -HD- Posters BardDOS2.png BardDOS.png BilboDOSPoster1.png BilboDOSPoster2.png BilboDOSPoster3.png GandalfDOSPoster.png LegolasDOSPoster.png LegolasTaurielDOSPoster.png SpanishPosterDOS.jpg TaurielPosterDOS.png The-Hobbit-The-Desolation-of-Smaug-character-poster-11.jpg ThranduilPosterDOS.png Category:Films